


Self Defense

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gee, that’s a wildly appropriate conversation to have after I’ve fired a round in a suspect’s chest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense

“Shake it off, Shepard.”

Jenny gathers her red hair into a ponytail. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot, but otherwise, she shows no emotion. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” They sit in painful silence. He motions to her Sig. “You’re a good shot.”

“Gee, that’s a wildly appropriate conversation to have after I’ve fired a round in a suspect’s chest.”

Gibbs snorts. “What do you want me to say? It was self-defense. You did your job. End of story.”

She reaches for the car door, and he puts his hand on her arm. She flinches.

“Take care of yourself.”


End file.
